Undersirable No1
by SnapesButton
Summary: Harry attends Snapes funeral, but as he leaves, another is being planned, after a murder takes place.
1. Two funerals

Chapter 1: Two Funerals

It was a cold, crisp Wednesday morning. It was 8am and it was also the day of Severus Snape's funeral. Harry was standing by himself, behind a large tree. He was lost in thought. What he saw in the Pensieve just under a week ago had changed him. How Snape had saved him from Lord Voldemort for so long. His emerald green eyes became watery and his palms became sweaty. He flung his father's old invisibility cloak around his shoulders and over his head and slowly walked towards the cluster of people around the memorial.

"Harry, I know you're there"

It was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend or, who used to be his best friend. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had spent days in his room at The Leaky Cauldron , refusing to talk to anyone. Even Ron and Hermione.

"Harry", Ron continued, "No-one blames you for what happened at Hogwarts."

Harry said nothing.

"Me and Hermione miss you"

There was a pause. Harry felt he just had to say something. After all, they were his best friends.

"Meet me in The Three Broomsticks afterwards."

"Okay"

Harry edged away slightly so he could be by himself for the ceremony. He didn't want Ron to hear him cry.

The event ended in less than an hour. It included tearful speeches by other Hogwarts' Professor's such as Minerva McGonacal and Rubeus Hagrid. Harry thought he ought to say something, but found it to painful. He waited alone in The Three Broomsticks and swept the cloak off his body. Ron walked through the door.

"Y'alright?"

He sat down opposite from Harry.

"Hey", Harry replied, "Where's Hermione?"

"She didn't want to come, she isn't ready to see everyone again"

"Oh okay", Harry wished she had come. This was awkward, just himself and Ron, "So, why did you come, I mean, you hated Snape, right?"

"I don't know mate, I thought I did, but there were rumours going round, saying he did good things, and I know he 'saved' you, so anyway, I thought I'd pay my respect…"

Harry was confused but happy. Ron obviously thought Harry had made it all up about what Snape had done, but at least he still showed up.

"…To that greasy-haired old git!", Ron started to laugh. It was a cold laugh

Harry was mad. How could Ron say such a thing. Snape risked his life everyday just for Harry and now Ron was just insulting him. Harry's anger was building up.

But Ron continued, "Guess who I am "Turn to page 394" ha!"

He was imitating Snape's voice.

"Oh I had nothing better to do with my life, so I became a teacher. No-one will ever like me because I smell of broccoli all the time. I killed Dumbledore! I killed Dumbledore!"

That did it. Harry's state of mind was so fragile right now and his aggression got the better of him. He stood up and punched Ron in the face. He fell to the floor. Harry seized an opportunity and grabbed a couple of empty butterbeer mugs. He smashed them on a nearby table and threw them down at Ron. He was now bleeding with a black ring around his right eye. He grabbed a chair and whacked him a few times. Harry got out his wand and, "Crucio" then he looked up. Everyone was staring at him. Harry panicked and fled from the scene. On the way out, he caught his reflection in a puddle. It had been raining. He saw a monster staring back at him. He stood there for a minute to hear what was happening inside, when he heard a voice. A lovely silky voice. A voice that makes you happy when you hear it. This was the voice of Luna Lovegood, declaring Mr Ron Weasley dead.


	2. Wait and see

Chapter 2: Wait and see:

Harry was in the midst of a wood. For the past few days, he had been in hiding. He didn't want anyone to know where he was. He had been stealing The Daily Prophet from bins for a few days now. Today Rita Skeeter had written three whole pages about him.

"HARRY POTTER, MURDERER"

Harry was angry but at the same time he felt bad. He deeply regretted what he did to Ron. And Hermione. Why did he have to do that? Why?

Well he didn't mean to did he? He just wanted to get his anger out quick before something terrible happened. But look what did happen, he had killed his best friend. The friend that stood by him for years and it was then when Harry realised it didn't matter that he didn't mean to.

He thought about when he lived at The Dursleys. How boring! Maybe he could make the murder a good thing. He had killed someone. He didn't feel all too good about it, but it was exciting. The Boy Who Lived, killing Voldemort, being The Chosen One, finding The Philosopher's Stone, killing a basilisk, saving his godfather, being the fourth champion in The Tri-wizard Tournament and winning it, starting Dumbledore's Army, finding Voldemort's horcruxes, winning the Battle of Hogwarts and now becoming a serial killer. He'd be remembered forever.

He had to kill another person. The guilt was vanishing as he thought about what he could be. He know that The Daily Prophet would make it out to be ten times worse than what actually happened which was, in this case, a plus. Who could he kill? Who really annoyed him? Who had always annoyed him? Well he could easily make a list: Uncle Vernon, Malfoy , Professor Trelawny, Colin Creevy. The list was endless. So, who first?

He finally decided on Pansy Parkinson. She had always been unfair to him. Harry apparated on the spot. He arrived outside the remains of Hogwarts, and sure enough, Pansy was there paying her respects to a friend. Harry went up behind her, not making a sound. He put his wand to her back.

"Any sudden movements, and I'll kill you"

"What?" She replied, obviously surprised with this random attack.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh my.." Pansy was panicking, Harry didn't want to make a scene.

They both apparated, back to the woods Harry had been living in. It was much darker now.

"So you heard then?" Harry said, strutting around, intending to strike terror.

"Who hasn't?" She replied with attitude.

"Quiet" Harry didn't shout this, instead he said it calmly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Pansy said timidly.

"Maybe", Harry started, when he had a brainwave, "You have two options, I can kill you right now, or you can become my sidekick. I can promise you power and glory and to be forever remembered as the greatest witch to roam these worlds."

Pansy looked inspired.

" I accept!" She cried.

"Excellent" Harry felt menacing.

Harry walked through the woods, and Pansy was not far behind. Then Harry felt something in his back, something wand like. He turned around, Pansy was threatening him. He grabbed he wand and flung it across the leaves. Then he grabbed his own wand and performed the Imperius Curse. She was under his control.

"Thought you could take me, did you? Is there nobody I can trust? You're all the same. Double-crossing toads!" Harry spat at her, "That's why I'm going to be different! A new generation of dark wizards. I am Harry Potter and you shall bow down. BOW DOWN!"

"Yes" Pansy replied distantly as if something else was on her mind.

Harry continued, " I will create an army to destroy all." Inside he was a bit frightened. He couldn't believe he was doing this, "Pansy! Let's go."

She replied again with a simple yes.

They both apparated into the darkness on this chilly, starry night, with just a vague idea of who to slaughter. Harry was going to be bigger than anyone had ever imagined him to be. Just wait and see.


	3. Y'alright Harry?

Chapter 3:

Harry apparated with Pansy at his side. They appeared to be at Privet Drive, but it was very dark so it was hard for one to tell. Harry crept up the living room window of the Dursleys. He forced it open and slithered in. Pansy was not far behind him. He walked up the stairs with intention of waking them. He wanted to see their faces.

He opened Dudley's bedroom door and woke him up. He then performed the Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable curses. Dudley squirmed trying to scream, but the pain was so intense, he simply couldn't. Harry next went into his uncle's and auntie's bedroom. They were both snoring, loudly. Wanting to have a bit of fun after these last few days, Harry got out his wand and shouted "Wingardem Leviosa" Uncle Vernon went straight through the roof. Petunia awoke to see that her husband was up in the air. With that she fainted.

"Not yet", Harry said menacingly and pointed his wand at her neck.

"I know, why don't you go die in a car crash like my parents, eh?"

"Harry dear.." She was a mess.

"Oh wait, they didn't die like that did they? No! They were killed by a great dark wizard and that's how, you too will die"

Harry raised his wand and "Avada Kedavra!" There was a green light. Harry heard his mother scream. He listened contently. Everything was blurry, and he fell to the floor.

"Harry? Wake up!"

He woke to find Pansy over him. "What happened" He wanted to know.

"You fell to the floor, so I finished off the others for you", Pansy said proudly, "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go."

They started walking out the door, when Harry thought. Pansy couldn't of acted on her own accord, she was under the Imperius Curse. Or was she? At that moment Harry turned around, to enquire her, but got a nasty surprise.

"So sorry Harry, after everything we've been through" She was pointing her wand at him, once again, "Talk about De ja vu , huh?"

"I'm not scared of you Pansy, if you kill me, then I shall be remembered for eternity and you shall go to Azkaban as you performed one of the Unforgivable Curses. Or, you could let me free, which is the smartest thing to do, and I won't bother you ever again."

Pansy thought, looking scared, "Okay, I'll let you go."

Harry laughed. Oh stupid Pansy, only ever thought about herself. Harry pretended to walk away, then, quick as a flash, he whipped round and smiled. Not a caring kind smile but a smile filled with dark thoughts and murderous ideas.

"Sorry Pansy, can't risk it…"

She had already pocketed her wand and now she was fumbling, trying to get it out.

Harry laughed at her and then declared, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Well, she didn't last long", Harry said to himself, "Oh well."

Harry thought about leaving the Ministry a little message. It showed confidence and swagger. He carved it into the bark of a tree. This is what it said:

Dear Ministry Idiots,

I'm surprised that important figures like yourself can't even manage to find one small teenage boy. Instead you've put one advertisement out in the paper. You probably thought I'd kill once and then kill myself or something soppy like that, but wait and see what I've done in just one night. Committed all three Unforgivable Curses. Be surprised when you find the bodies, and just remember to watch out. Tell your wives, husbands, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, nieces and nephews to watch out, because let's face it, you wouldn't want to run into me in a dark wood. So be careful, I could be around any corner.

At the bottom he signed his name, and sent red sparks in the air, hoping that at least one person would find it. After that, he apparated once more, back to the woods that had become a home. When he got there, he found a dead body on the floor, and it wasn't someone he killed himself.

It was Daily Prophet writer Rita Skeeter. Her and Harry had trouble back when he was competing for The Triwizard Tournament but Hermione had found out that she was animagus and kept her in a jar until she promised that she wouldn't write any more horrible stories about Harry. But look where she was now.

Harry took a closer look. Who might have killed her? There was a book in her hand, and her finger was keeping the page. He opened the book and saw it. The message written in her blood. It was addressed to him.

Harry Potter

Let me help you. I have left this body to prove that I can do it. If you would like another sidekick, then meet me at Borgin and Burkes at 3 am. I hope to see you soon.

At first he thought it was from the Ministry. A trap. But they wouldn't have killed an innocent woman just to catch someone. One thing was stuck in Harry's mind, how did they know that he'd already had a sidekick? There was only one thing he could do, and that was to attend the meeting.

It was 2:56 am. Harry didn't want to be late so he came an hour earlier than the time agreed. That and the fact he couldn't sleep. 2:57am. 2:57am. 2:58 am. 2:59 am. 3.00 am. 3:01 am.

They were late.

Then he saw a black silhouette. She was female. Harry was worried. She was alone, but, who was it?

"Y'alright Harry?"

"Oh, oh my God!"

The girl that Harry was spluttering back to was his good friend, Hermione Granger.


	4. I'm going to tell you everything

Chapter 4: "Harry, I'm going to tell you everything."

Harry stared at her. He hadn't seen her for two weeks but it felt like two years. She was thin and pale. She was also injured with a black eye, swollen nose and a large cut on her right cheek. Her hair was up in a basic ponytail and she was wearing a light green jumper with jeans. She looked casual and calm.

"Hermione? I don't understand, I, what…"

"Harry!" She interrupted, but Harry didn't mind.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you everything. It all started after the Battle of Hogwarts. For the next few days, Ron was depressed. He couldn't cope knowing that all those people died. He was messed up. I was sad too, but nowhere near as sad as Ron. I tried to comfort him, with long talks and cuddles, but that backfired in my face as he thought I was smothering him. He stayed out later each night, coming home, smelling of weed and booze. Most of the time, he didn't know what was going on.

That's when it started. When he came home, he would hit me and demand things from me, food, money, sex. If I refused, he'd hit me. I tried to stay out of his way, but he came and found me, and brought me back home.

It got even worse. One morning, he went to the pub and didn't come back until the next day's night. He came back with a woman. She sounded young. I was napping on the sofa, with an ice pack on my eye. They were both drunk. I felt disgusted and upset. He was cheating on me in my own home. I kept my head down, pretending to be asleep, but they were loud, I felt like crying.

She came down during the night, looking for a drink of water. I ran after her through the kitchen. She looked startled. I just stared at her, tears running down my cheeks. I don't think that she realised that me and Ron were together as she kept looking up and down awkwardly. I don't blame her for what Ron did, she didn't know, but the funny thing is, I don't blame Ron either. I was still madly in love with him even though he'd hit me, cheated on me, spat at me and told me that he hated me.

He made an effort to go to Snape's funeral…"

"Oh yeah", Harry started, " I saw him there. "He said you weren't ready to see everyone again."

"Yeah, well, while you and him were chatting idly, I was dieing at home. He had had enough of me trying to run for it, so he punched me down and kicked me until I begged him to stop. I managed to get up and he slapped me for it. He threw me down the stairs to the basement and just smiled. He left me there for days, I couldn't move.

I soon got news that you'd killed him. I was angry, but I knew you'd done the right thing. After what he did to me and all drugs and stuff, he was sure to go to Azkaban, and dieing is the better then that place. I also knew that I couldn't have got away from him, he would have killed me in the end. You did the right thing."

Harry thought for a minute. That was a lot of information to take in. There he was, thinking about power, when Hermione had gone through all that in the space of two weeks.

Hermione continued, "That's why I tried to find you. I had nobody. No parents, no friends, no Ron. So I got Rita Skeeter and…"

"Wait, what?" Harry was confused. It sounded like Hermione had just stumbled upon her and left her there.

"Well, I found her, tied her up and left you a note."

Harry needed to know more, Rita was dead when he found her, "What did the note say Hermione and did you kill Rita?"

"Good heavens no!" She started, " I just left her there, to show you I was serious about meeting you."

"And the note?" Harry questioned.

"Well I put something like, Hey Harry, really need to talk, meet me at Borgin and Burkes at 3am, Love H.G."

"I didn't get that note, the note that I got was written in her blood and was written differently. Here let me read it to you." Harry searched in his pocket and pulled it out, " Harry Potter

Let me help you. I have left this body to prove that I can do it. If you would like another sidekick, then meet me at Borgin and Burkes at 3 am. I hope to see you soon."

Hermione looked startled, "I didn't write that, and I certainly didn't kill Rita."

"Then someone must've come along, or heard Rita , saw your note, killed her and left another note in her blood."

Hemione turned even more pale, "But why would someone do that?"

"To spy on us, to strike fear, to confuse me. They're all good answers."

"Do you think they're here now?" Hermione asked shakily.

Harry stared at the moon. It was a quiet night, "I think so."

"I think we should go…"

Harry got out his wand and they both apparated, clueless to who had been watching them.

They appeared in The Shrieking Shack. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, it had been out of bounds, so no-one was going to disturb them. Harry's head was full to the brim with ideas. It was still early, about 4.30 am. The shack was quiet and dusty. Hermione was panicking.

"I don't get it, why would someone spy on us?"

"Because they know what I'm up to" Harry said at once. Hermione shut up after that. Harry figured she didn't know what to say. They were both tired so they napped on the floor, not bothering about the dirt. Harry was uncomfortable. He couldn't sleep with a full head, even though his eyes itched with tiredness. He got up and sat next the window. He could only just see out of it as it was so murky. The first thing he saw was the snow. Twirling beautiful down to the ground. The second thing he saw was a face. A face that had white sallow skin and a head that had matted jet black hair. A face that was familiar. A face Harry had hoped to see again for years.


End file.
